Debated
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Kagome is dressed as a male, but she's a demon, she'll be going ot a new school and searching for Sesshomaru. Hopefully will be a crossover but I need voter's to help me... ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

Title: Debated

Chapter One: beginning

Pairings: Still Voting

----------Beginning----------

Kagome stood before her mirror and laughed. She looked like a male. A very girly male, but still a male. A human male that is. Truth be told, she was a demon, a Silver Kitsune to be truthful. She was a kitsune because of a curse to her family. Every new generation the first born female to the higurashi line was turned into a demon, the kind of demon they turned into was always based on the female's personality. Kagome was a kitsune, because she was... she wasn't sure, but she thought it had something to do with Shippo, her adopted kit from the other side of the well.

But that was all behind her now, SHe missed her friends dearly, but the jewel was whole a wish was made, and she was sent back.Meaning she had to leave her kit behind, but she knew he would be all right, he always was. He was a kitsune, he would survive. It was literally ingraved in their blood.

She sighed as she thought about her past, Lord Sesshomaru had taken her under his wing, training her in the art of fighting and defending herself. She wasn't weak anymore, but now that she was back in her normal world, it left her bored out of her mind. She was used to battles and fights. So that brings us to why she was looking like a bay.

She wanted to fight, and since no girl she had met in this time was strong, and no decent male would fight a female. She was dressed as a male.

"keh!" She said then slightly smirked, she could pull off a male easily, seeing as how that was all she was ever around, sure there was Sango, but she was a warrior, and so like a guy as well.

She got kicked out of her old school because she was "sick" all the time. How gullible were these people? Well anyway she was being sent to a new school, hopefully she would find some demons, since she KNEW they weren't all gone in this era. she knew Sesshomaru was somewhere. 500 years was nothing to that Inu. Knowing him he was probally the king of something or another.

Inuyasha was dead, gone to hell with his dead lover, the bitch. Sure she no longer had any lover type of feelings for the Inu, but he was still like her brother. She was still pissed he had let himself be taken to hell.

Miroku and Sango had married before she left them, or which she was glad. Even though that didn't stop Miroku from getting hit everytime he groped Sango. Some habits just died hard, and some never died.

Rin was growing up to be a beautiful young woman and Lord Sesshomaru had plans on mating her with Kohawku, which they had saved from the evil clutched of Naraku.

Kagura was still alive, she had taken her sister Kanna and gone to raise her, where she had not a clue.

Naraku was dead, by the hands of Kagome, whom he had pissed off beyond belief when he started threatening her family, he was dead within seconds.

Kagome laughed as she stepped out of her apartment. She left her family behind a month ago, knowing that she was old enough to be on her own and not to be a burden on her family.

"Well," Kagome sighed, "Time to get this over with, I never was one to wait and fear what i did not know. I guess those Inu's rubbed off on me." She chuckled slightly as she headed towards her new school.

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world.  
#2; Kurama or Naruto will end up being Shippo.  
#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights.  
#4: Kagome will either be Yusuke's or Koenma's cousin...

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 0 Kag/Hiei 0 Kag/Gaara 0 Kag/Sasuke 0 Kag/Sess/Hiei 0 Kag/Sess/Gaara 0 Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0 Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/None 0 Inuyasha/Naruto 0 Inuyasha/Yu Yu 0 Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 0

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

------Alert------

------Comments------

-----Randomness------

Dreamer: Hi guys please vote and thanks for reading...

Sesshomaru: Onna, You dare try to mate me with Inuyasha's Wench? -Growl-

Kagome: --angry growl- Sesshomaru! The name's Kagome not wench! Damn Inu's!

Dreamer: You got her mad... -pats Kagome on back-

hiei: Mine onna -Tackles Dreamer for touching Kagome-

Dreamer: -Runs away screming- REVIEW!!!! 


	2. It's Kinda Funny

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

Title: Debated

Chapter Two: It's kinda Funny

Pairings: Still Voting

-----------It's Kinda Funny-----

kagome grinned as she walked up the steps to her school, HEmon Digh. Her shoulders shook from the merth it took to keep her looking sane.. Was it just her, or did the name of the school sound alot like Demon High? One never knew anything like that, but to her it was funny as hell.

Turning her laugh into a grunt sound, she decided to enter the next thing to torture human's have ever invented.

"out of my way!" Yelled a young man as he shoved into Kagome's shoulder. Causing her to let loose a growl.

The young man turned around and glared at her. His hair seemed to be sleeked back with a tone of hairgel. He wore a white undershirt with a green jacket over it. Kagome could tell he was the schools "badass In Charge" But he wouldn't be for long once she decided to get serious.

"Watch where you are going, Baka!" Kagome growled out in a threatening voice. No one could tell she was a she, It was kinda funny.

"You're new here, so I'll explain how it works around here." The boy growled back at her. "I rule the school, me and my gang, The rest do as you're told."

Kagome chuckled darkly, Maybe she had spent to much time with her Fluffy-sama?

"No one tells me what to do, Baka,I can beat you and your gang with my eyes closed if i had to."

Which was true, Sesshomaru had put her threw hundreds of drills, trying to make her crack, didn't work.

"You're big talk now, I bet you can't even throw a decent punch, better yet beat even one of my members."

Kagome smirked evilly, Yep to much time around Fluffy-Sama. In less than a second the Bad ass was on the floor at her feet, staring up at her in awe and pain, unable to talk threw his busted jaw.

"I only threw one punch at you, and I was going easy, If the leader of the gang is surspose to be the strongest, then I'll have to give you more of a handicap then just closing my eyes."

"Who the hell are you!?!" Asked the boy as he began to cope with the pain.

"My name is unimportant, just know that I'm here, not on my own free will, and know I will have no problem putting you and or anybody else in their place. " Kagome said behind a perfect replica of Sesshomaru's mask of indifference.

The rest of the day, no one bothered her, they made sure to stay clear of the male who beat the shit out of their school's gang leader. So it was a peaceful day. Which meant the normally happy go lucky girl from the past was about to go and beat someone else the hell up because she was about to go crazy. Then she smirked, not a nice ahhhh I know what to do now smirk, but one that had the sturdents before her disappear as fast as their human legs could make them.

"I think it's time I went and saw my dearest cousin."

Having already trained her powers, she teleported to her appartment and quickly changed into a pair of hip huggers and a tight black shirt witht he words that read "I May Not Purr, But I Sure As Hell Will Bite" with a pair of black shoes. Then she teleported to her cousin's office, only to find him absent for a moment.

Sighing as she tended to do more and more when she got bored, she happy sat down in his nice and comfy chair. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep knowing she was going to have fun when he got here.

Thirty minutes later a small aby with a passifier appeared and looked at the young woman in his chair with anger filled eyes.

"George!" He yelled as he watched the young woman twitch in her sleep. "Remove the woman in my seat this instance!"

He blinked when he heard laughter coming from the young woman. "Remove me...hahahahahahaha...right..."

"What right do you have to be in my office!" Declared the enraged baby.

"Well seeing as you're my cousin and I AM stronger than you, I would say a whole lot." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Ka...kagome?...umm...wh...why are you ...he...here?" The baby asked slightly terrified, he knew what she could do.

"Relax, Koenma, I was just bored and wondered if you had anything a little bored girl like me could do..." She batted her eyes innocently at him, while hiding a smirk.

"Umm..Not at the moment...It's nice to see your...umm...back Kagome." Koenma said sweating slightly.

About this time George the ogre finally showed only to crash into the door and stare at the woman in Koenma's seat. He passed out in terror, Kagome was the one person NONE wanted to mess with, especailly when she had her "I'm bored so I'll amuse my self by killing you " Smirk on.

"That was kinda funny."

Kagome stated before she stated giggling as Koenma looked over at her in fear and terror, hoping he would not need a diapor change by the time she finally left him.

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world...

#2; Kurama or Naruto will end up being Shippo...

#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights...

#4: Kagome will Be Koenma's cousin...

#5: Koenma will be terrorified as hell because of WHO trained Kagome and how she know acts...

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 1

Kag/Hiei 0

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Sess/Hiei 0

Kag/Sess/Gaara 0

Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0

Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/None 0

Inuyasha/Naruto 0

Inuyasha/Yu Yu 1

Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 0

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

------Alert------

#1: flirtymiyu (Huggles)

------Comments------

#1: flirtymiyu : I'll update as soon as possiable... But i have to find out what people want me to do to it first

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon-: Awesome... your the first to vote...thanks a lot!!!(tackles)

-----Randomness------

Dreamer: Hi there my readers... Chapter two is done...

Koenma: Did you have to make so afraid of my cousin?

Kagome: Is something the matter dearest cousin? -Evil smirk-

koenma: -Hides behind Dreamer-

Dreamer: I know it's short but I'll make it longer as I find out where this is going and what will be happening..

Hiei: Stupid Onna

Sesshomaru: Review and vote, your lives may depend on it... 


	3. yay! Shippo!

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

Title: Debated

Chapter Three: Yay! Shippo!

Pairings: Still Voting

-----------Yay! SHippo!----

Kagome looked at her cousin and yawned.

"You haven't seen a dog demon, long silver hair, emotionless mask, Sexy ass body, who is followed by toad like imp thing, have you?"

Koenma blinked, 'was She speaking of Sesshomaru and his companion Jaken?'

"I'm not sure, who ar eyou searching for? His name I mean."

"Why, My Fluffy-Sama, Lord Sesshomaru, of course. I haven't seen him since i came back from the well."

"hmmm" Koenma flinched slightly. "He's busy at the moment, but I'll send word to him you are looking for him, in fact!"

Koenma gave a pint sized smirk of his own, Yusuke was always saying he was bored, his team would make the perfect messagers.

"I'll send my own personal team to see that he knows you have returned." He pressed a button and a blue haired woman appeared. "Botan! Gather the gang, I have an important mission for them."

"Yes, Sir right away, sir!" Botan said as she disappeared.

about ten minutes later Koenma's "gang" Showed up.

Kagome smirked when she saw the leader was the male she had punched earlier, seeing the smirk and how she was watching Yusuke, Koenma had a feeling she caused the dark bruise that covered yusuke's jaw.

She switched her attention to the rest of the group. A forbidden Child, a fox/human, the baka from before, and a man with a strong spiritual power.

"Kagome, meet Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and kuwabara" Koenma stated hoping to hell and back that Kuwabara wouldn't ask Kagome to be his girlfriend.

"Beautiful lady," Kuwabara Stated easily, coming over by her side to hold her hand. "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Ahhh!" Kagome said before almost falling out of the chair, "Another Miroku!" Koenma started laughing at Kagome, she might have hardened a bit but she was still as playful as ever.

"Miroku? Kagome?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "Youko knows these names, but he won't tell me why."

"Youko? Is he a kitsune? Well of course he is, I could tell that a mile away, hmmmm, the only kitsune I know was my SHippo." Kagome said aloud.

"Shippo?" Koenma asked, looking at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"yes, Shippo my kit, I had to leave him behind, which reminds me." Kagome turned serious eyes on her cousin. "You're going to help me find my old pack, I have gone to long with out seeing my friends."

Kurama and the rest of the group watched interested as Koenma broke out in a sweat.

"I'll try my best Kagome, but now Yusuke, you and the other's will send a message to Lord Sesshomaru, telling him Kagome is looking for him."

"I know one better cousin!" Kagome said jumping up form the chair, causing koenma to shrink back in fear. "I'll go with you're gang, so that way, Fluffy-Sama won't end up killing them." She said happily.

"ummm, I guess you could do that." Koenma said unsure.

"Of course I can, because You know I could beat the living snot out of you and you know your father wouldn't give a damn, because he likes me." She said sticking out her tongue, before launching herself at Kurama, who stood in shock.

"Umm, Not that I'm complaining, but why are you on me?" Asked Kurama.

"SHUT UP, RED" Stated Youko.

"I knew i reconized your aura, Your my baby Shippo!" Kagome sid much to the awe of everyone in the room.

"YEAH! SHE REMEMBERED ME!" Youko said with a purr.

"Youko is Shippo? How is that?" Koenma asked confused even more.

"The wish on the jewel." Kagome stated as though it was obvious.

"LET ME OUT RED..."

'No Youko'

"LET ME OUT NOW!"

'No!'

"I WANT TO SAY HELLO TO MY MOTHER, NOW LET ME OUT!"

'umm... i guess'

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled jouyously as Kurama turned into Youko, er, well Shippo.

"Haven't seen for 500 years, Kagome" Youko said as he brought her closer to him in a hug.

Kagome only giggled, sounding younger than she looked.

"You haven't changed much, We are going to see Lord Sesshomaru? Did you just get back?" Youko asked in almost a whisper, but the others still caught it.

"No, Ship, I've been back for nearly two months, I started school today, you know how i get when i get bored."

"Haha, this is good you're the one who punched Yusuke weren't you? I should have known." Youko laughed darkly.

"NO GIRL BEAT ME UP! IT WAS A GUY!"

"Nope, it was me," Kagome giggled. "You pissed me off, i don't like getting shoved."

"Bitch" Yusuke growled .

"Weakling" Kagome growled right back, only to be silenced as Youko put a hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with her Yusuke, she is stronger than she looks and has no rival."

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world...

#2; Kurama will end up being Shippo...

#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights...(I like fights and over possesive males)

#4: Kagome will Be Koenma's cousin...

#5: Koenma will be terrorified as hell because of WHO trained Kagome and HOW she now acts...

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 2

Kag/Hiei 0

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Sess/Hiei 0

Kag/Sess/Gaara 0

Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0

Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/None 0

Inuyasha/Naruto 0

Inuyasha/Yu Yu 1

Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 0

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

------Alert------

#1: flirtymiyu

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon- (tackle hugs)

#3: Evegner (Winks then huggles)

------Comments------

#1:Shin Wal-New Moon-: Yeah I do end up updating stories quickly when I'm bored... Or when ever i just get alot of ideas... And yeah I was thinking of making Kurama, Shippo, I haven't decided yet, But I'm thinking of the jewel making him into a Silver Kitsune. A secret wish in his heart or something, him wanting to be strong enough to protect his momma(kagome)...

#2:flirtymiyu: Thanks for voting, though it can't be youko/Kag, because Youko's going to be Shippo... Thanks for ommenting...

-----Keeping count----

#1: Flirtymiyu ; 2

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon- : 2 -----Randomness------

Dreamer: okay chapter three...

Hiei: It was short onna...

Dreamer: I KNOW!..

Hiei: Fix it

Dreamer: I can't not yet until i find out what my readers want...

Hiei: Shrew them...

Dreamer: I would rather not...

Hiei: Then write about me more...

Dreamer: Are you jealous because Youko is going to be a main character?

Hiei: Shrew the fox... I want the Onna!

Dreamer: I don't know if you'll get her...

Hiei: -Evil smirk-

Dreamer: -runs off screaming- 


	4. Cursed Hand

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

-----Heads Up:------

Just to let you guys know... this is one of many times Kagoem will end up doing this... mainly because If I was there and wouldn't get killed, I would do it to...

---Info-----

Title: Debated

Chapter FOUR: Cursed Hand

Pairings: Still Voting

-----------Cursed Hand!----

Kagome and the gang left soon after, Koenma speeding them up even more than normal.

"Sooo...Hiei.." Kagome said walking backwards to stare at the silent demon. She just let her voice hang in the air.

"Hmm" Hiei looked at the onna in question and seemed to glare at her.

"Hey SHip, doesn't he kinda remind you of Fluffy?" Youko laughed.

"He'll kill you when he finds out you're still calling him Fluffy." He pointed out.

"No he won't he LOVES and has missed me to much...Then maybe in a month he'll kill me... er, well try to." Kagome laughed and looked back to Hiei.

"What do you want onna?" Youko stopped when his mother stopped and he looked to her with wide eyes. He quickly grabbed her arms.

"No, mother! You can't kill any of the gang." Youko said quickly, which made the rest of the group look at her. SHe was glaring at Hiei, trying to get loose.

"You ever call me Onna wench, bitch or anything other than my name, I'll kill you!" She snarled turning into her demon form from all the anger she had.

Her hair turned a silvery white, her clothes became tigher as her body filled out more. Her eyes flashed an icy blue.

Hiei watched in fasination as her power came to his notice and he stifled a groan. If it was one thing he craved it was power, and the woman infront of him was the very imbodyment of that one single word.His eyes flashed red, and he knew the dragon wanted the woman, as he himself now did.

"Anyway" Kagome said with a smile, now ignoring Hiei. "I wonder what Fluffy-Sama will do when we see him?"

"Probally start humping your leg like dogs are known to do..." Youko said with a laugh.

"Shippo! I KNOW i tought you better manners than that. Is this Miroku's doing?" Kagome demanded to know, going into mother mode.

"Umm..yeah, sure.." He said unsure about what she was about to do.

"What else did he teach you?"

"No...nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yess, mother I am sure..." Hiei came and stood beside them, looking towards the forest, unwilling to look at the miko.

"Possitive?"

"Yess mother!" Youko watched in a kind of fasinated awe as his mother's hand gracefully touched the rear of one now very alert forbidden child, whom his mother was GROPING!

"MOTHER!" Youko exclaimed, pulling her away from one forbidden child, who's mouth was wide open as he stared at her.

"You should have paid attention more!" She giggled. "What can i say?... This hand of mine is cursed." She exclaimed reminding Youko of one Perverted monk.

"You better be glad I don't hit you like Sango always did Miroku.

"You wouldn't hit me... besides what guy doesn't enjoy getting groped?... and I still blaim it on this cursed hand of mine." Youko wanted to bang his head into a tree.

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world...

#2; Kurama will end up being Shippo...

#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights...(I like fights and over possesive males)

#4: Kagome will Be Koenma's cousin...

#5: Koenma will be terrorified as hell because of WHO trained Kagome and HOW she now acts...

#6: Kagome is going to be a pervert...why?..I think it is funny..and whenever my stories end up getting to serious I get writer's block... so this should keep everything on a light enjoyable read level

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 3

Kag/Hiei 0

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Sess/Hiei 0

Kag/Sess/Gaara 1

Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0

Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/Yu Yu 1

Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 1

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

#1: idabonz (I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!...But in the authory reader way of course -wink-)

------Alerts------

#1: flirtymiyu

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon-

#3: Evegner

#4: silent tears and silent fears (Tackles and sits on)

#5: fluffykogome (Huggles)

#6: juusan'ya (Grins evilly and sits in lap) Author alerts rock!

#7: idabonz (Huggles from behind) I feel so special... YAY!

------Comments------

#1:KPAR : Thanks for the comment and no worries I'll update every chance i get...

#2:flirtymiyu : Awesome glad you like..

#3:fluffykogome : I'll update as soon as possiable and so here's the fourth chapter..hope you like it!!

#4:juusan'ya : Thanks... hehe .. I'm still not really sure where this is going. I normally have a plan when i go to write my stories, but this time i'm all not doing as I normally do...

#5:idabonz : What do you mean by their Oc?

#6:Shin Wal-New Moon-: Thanks and I'm sure you'll end up being the first on this and or the next chapter... hehe

-----Keeping count----

#1: Flirtymiyu ; 3

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon- : 3

#3: KPAR : 1

#4: fluffykogome : 1

#5: juusan'ya : 1

#6: idabonz : 1

-----Randomness------

Dreamer: Yay! go Kagome!!!!

Hiei: I...Was...Groped?...

Dreamer: I KNOW!..Awesome huh?

Hiei: -speechless-

Dreamer: Kagome gets all the fun -pouts-

Sessomaru: Why did my soon-to-be mate grope another that is not me?

Dreamer: You'll get your turn... and wait soon-to-be mate.. I though you didn't like her

Sesshoamru: Maybe I want to be groped...

Dreamer: I could do that for you...

Sesshoamru: -evil look in eye-

Dreamer: -runs off screaming- 


	5. Birds and the bees

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

-----Heads Up:------

Just to let you guys know... this is one of many times Kagoem will end up doing this... mainly because If I was there and wouldn't get killed, I would do it to...

---Info-----

Title: Debated

Chapter Five: The Birds and the Bees

Pairings: Still Voting

-----------Birds and the bees------

Hiei continued to stare at Kagome as they made their way threw the forsts of the demon world. He still couldn't get passed the fact that she had groped him.

"So tell me, Shippo..." Kagome started off looking at her son.

"what, mother?" Youko asked, slightly nervous.

"Do you have a girl?"

"No mother."

"Got a girl in mine?"

"Are you gay?"

"MOTHER!"

"That wasn't a no..."

"NO MOTHER I AM NOT GAY!!"

"Are you stil a virgin?"

"Mother..."

"Are you getting any?"

"Mother..."

"Are you going to make me a grandmother?"

"Not right now.."

"Are you into older women?"

"Mother..."

"Younger women?"

"MOTHER!! STOP ASKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!"

"Fine" Kagome said pouting then looked over at Hiei.

"Mother, don't..."

"Soooo, Hiei"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gay?"

Youko had to laugh as he heard Hiei sputter a denial.

"Are you inlove with my son?"

"NO!"

"You don't think he's hot?"

"No!"

"SHippo, He's gay and he doesn't even have good tastes.."

Youko and the rest of the gang laughed as Hiei's face turned red.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Okay then firecracker..."

"Firecracker?"

"So have you had a good lay lately?"

"What!"

"Mother, I don't remeber Miroku being this bad..."

"Of course you don't... Sango would have beat his ass."

"So why are you behaving in souch a fashion?"

"Wow, you talk all elegant like that and you have yet to get laid?"

"MOTHER!"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious.."

"Well stop it."

"It seems I have my work cut out for me..."

"For what mother?"

"Getting you boys laid..."

"WHAT!" Cried out Kuwabara

"Hmmm" replied the hot headed firecracker.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Exclaimed Yusuke.

"MOTHER!" screamed Youko.

"You boys are way to uptight."

"Am not" replied Yusuke.

"Girls don't like guys who are uptight."

"They like Sesshomaru.."

"That's because he has the FLUFF.."

"What's so special about the fluff?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Well I would LOVE to pet his fluff."

Youko covered his ears and was going "Lalalalalalalalalalala"

"Hey SHippo?"

"What mother?"

"HAs anyone ever told you about the Birds and th Bees?"

"Mother!!"

"Well, you see... The birds get up...then they poke the bees with their peckers... ANd then they eat the bees... and the bees like it sooo much that they start buzzing... "

"Mother...please...i beg of you!...Stop!"

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world...

#2; Kurama will end up being Shippo...

#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights...(I like fights and over possesive males)

#4: Kagome will Be Koenma's cousin...

#5: Koenma will be terrorified as hell because of WHO trained Kagome and HOW she now acts...

#6: Kagome is going to be a pervert...why?..I think it is funny..and whenever my stories end up getting to serious I get writer's block... so this should keep everything on a light enjoyable read level

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 3

Kag/Hiei 0

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Sess/Hiei 1

Kag/Sess/Gaara 1

Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0

Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/Yu Yu 1

Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 2

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

#1: idabonz

#2: sesslover1489

------Alerts------

#1: flirtymiyu

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon-

#3: Evegner

#4: silent tears and silent fears

#5: fluffykogome

#6: juusan'ya

#7: idabonz

#8: sesslover1489

#9: anyonenarutorelatedxkagome

------Comments------

#1:Blue Fairy Girl: It's Hiei..and thanks for the comment!

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon-: No worries...Youko's hair will be just fine... unless Kagome decides to do a prank or too...

#3: yep..I think her being a perv. Shall lighten up the story just enough to keep people laughin

#4: My Solitude : no worries i don't blame you...

-----Keeping count----

#1: Flirtymiyu ; 4

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon- : 4

#3: KPAR : 1

#4: fluffykogome : 1

#5: juusan'ya : 1

#6: idabonz : 1

#7: Blue Fairy Girl 1

#8: My Solitude 1

-----Randomness------

Dreamer: Yay! go Kagome!!!!

Hiei: I...Was...Groped?...

Dreamer: I KNOW!..Awesome huh?

Hiei: -speechless-

Dreamer: Kagome gets all the fun -pouts-

Sessomaru: Why did my soon-to-be mate grope another that is not me?

Dreamer: You'll get your turn... and wait soon-to-be mate.. I though you didn't like her

Sesshoamru: Maybe I want to be groped...

Dreamer: I could do that for you...

Sesshoamru: -evil look in eye-

Dreamer: -runs off screaming- 


	6. Take Me To Your Fluff

Disclaimer: I, Dreamer'z Love, Have no claim on either of the Inu gangs, or of any other Anime I might use to my sick and twisted pleasure. Saddly, The idea was taken before I was old enough to write it down on my own. So Therefor I claim nothing but my own creativeness, which at times I will admit is lacking.

-----Heads Up:------

Just to let you guys know... this is one of many times Kagoem will end up doing this... mainly because If I was there and wouldn't get killed, I would do it to...

---Info-----

Title: Debated

Chapter Six: Take me to your Fluff

Pairings: Still Voting

--------Sesshomaru---------

"Hey, Youko... Your mom's entertaining."

"Thank you Yusuke." Kagome said with a bow.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked looking at Youko.

"Poor Shippo.. He was tramitized when he was younger."

"What really?...How?"

"He saw something he should have never saw..."

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Yeah, Kagome..what ARE you talking about?"

"Well you see... When he was still alittle kit.."

"Yess?"

"He saw two cute little bunny rabbits..."

"And?"

"They were going at it... Scarred him for life i am afraid..."

All except Youko and Hiei busted out laughing.

Kagome sat on the ground.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I don't feel like walking anymoer."

"We are almost there."

"Sooo?"

"What do you want?"

"To be carried.." With that said Kagome jumped into Hiei's arms. Who dropped her on the ground. She was up in a flask and face to face with Hiei.

"Why did you drop me?"

"I refuse to carry you."

"You know you want to..." Kagome whispered in his ear, coming closer to him.

"Mother, Behave yourself."

"You know you want it..."

"Want me"

Kagome pressed her body against his. Making her breathing erotic. she could tell he was holding in a moan, so ever the devilish female she was, she lightly moaned in his ear. Then was quickly pulled back by Youko before Hiei could grab her.

"I swear mother..."

"Don't do that...swearing is bad..." Kagome said with a giggle, as if what had just done had never happened. She walked down the trail.

"Aren't you boys coming?"

"Damn! Youko, your mother is something else..." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Come on boys! Fluffy will help me get you boys laid!!!"

"Mother... You are relentless"

"That's why people love me... I never stop..."

Kagome gave a perverted grin, and Youko smacked himself in the forhead with his hand.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Yes you did... You had to get it from somewhere..."

"How did you know..."

"I am your mother... I know everything..."

"We've arrived." Yusuke said with a grin as they came across a palace surrounded by woods.The guards watched them carefully.

"Hey, soldier boys!"

They looked at the young woman.

"Mother, don't..."

"I am here to see the Head Fluff in charge."

"What business do you have here, onna?" Youko quickly grabbed his mom who now wanted to kill something.

"What the HELL did i just say? Bring me to your FLUFF!!!!"

"Does she mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"WHo else would I mean, unless of course His Lordship Fluff has finally got him slef some mini fluffs."

"He is not seeing visiters at the moment."

"Oh hell naw!"

"Mother please..."

"FLUFFY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!! I WILL NOT BE KEPT WAITING!!!"

"Who dares call this Sesshomaru fluffy?" Growled a dark and dangerous voice.

"I do you pompous good for nothing,how dare you keep this one waiting while your in your palace mastarbating..."

Youko began choking. The guards had disappeared and the group had their mouths hanging open.

"Your one to talk, Miko..I have seen your umm...toys..."

"Your just jealous I would use you as my toy."

"There is still time to erect ta fy that." Sesshomaru said before pulling her against his chest with a smirk.

"If only you could.." Kagome said with a wistful sigh...

---------- Please Read----------

Warning: I GREATLY dislike flames, though help and ideas will be needed, If you have an idea Please let me know. The pairings I am unsure of, Though I do like Kagome/Sesshomaru, It's almost all I'll read, But i am also into crossovers. Naruto and Yu Yu Hakasho are my favorites to crossover with.

------Ideas-----

Okay ideas...

#1: Sesshomaru will be the king of the demon world...

#2; Kurama will end up being Shippo...

#3: Kagome WILL end up having alot of males after her, so there will be fights...(I like fights and over possesive males)

#4: Kagome will Be Koenma's cousin...

#5: Koenma will be terrorified as hell because of WHO trained Kagome and HOW she now acts...

#6: Kagome is going to be a pervert...why?..I think it is funny..and whenever my stories end up getting to serious I get writer's block... so this should keep everything on a light enjoyable read level

Votings:

------Pairings------

Kag/Sess 3

Kag/Hiei 0

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Sess/Hiei 1

Kag/Sess/Gaara 1

Kag/Hiei/Gaara 0

Any other? 0 (Please give who you want to see her with)

------Crossover------

Inuyasha/Yu Yu 1

Inu/Nar/Yu Yu 2

------Title Ideas?------

------Favorites:------

#1: idabonz

#2: sesslover1489

------Alerts------

#1: flirtymiyu

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon-

#3: Evegner

#4: silent tears and silent fears

#5: fluffykogome

#6: juusan'ya

#7: idabonz

#8: sesslover1489

#9: anyonenarutorelatedxkagome

------Comments------

#1:Blue Fairy Girl: No worries...I had the same problem back when I started reading Fanfiction... oh and I keep forgetting how to spell Kuwabara...

#2: Funabisenu: Yess I enjoy being VERY random..

#3: idabonz: -Bows- Thank you...thank you...I enjoy being funny... Just you wait...

-----Keeping count----

#1: Flirtymiyu ; 5

#2: Shin Wal-New Moon- : 4

#3: KPAR : 1

#4: fluffykogome : 1

#5: juusan'ya : 1

#6: idabonz : 2

#7: Blue Fairy Girl 2

#8: My Solitude 1

-----Randomness------

Dreamer: Wow...well that was interesting...

Sesshomaru: Why does she insist on calling me Fluffy?

Dreamer: Because we all wish to touch your fluff...

Youko: Why are you so determined to torture me? 


	7. Curse meets cursed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own randomness...so no suey....My randomness makes me no money..Sadly It would be sooo perfect for me too.

--Info--

Title: Debated

Chapter Seven: Cursed meets the cursed.

Pairings: Still Voting

--Kagome--

Kagome grinned at the Fluff, an evil glint in her eye.

"You have been a bad puppy, keeping me waiting. Don't make me spank you.."

Her group stared in an fascination Even Shippo er Yoko didn't have a clue what would happen.

"Mother.... behave,,," Yoko said in a whisper as he saw her hand twitching at her side. She was going to do it again.

"Must you insist on calling me a puppy? I long since passed that stage, I am now full grown Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

Kagome grinned as her hand pinched the great Lord Fluffy's tush

"At last!!!.....Not bad, hard.. My poor cursed hand, what ever will become of me?" Kagome said jumping back so that Fluffy couldn't take away her hand, She liked her "Cursed" hand.

Fluffy growled at her, but not in the way she thought he would. Maybe Shippo was right, and Fluffy did turn into a horny dog demon.

"At least he didn't hump my leg.." Kagome thought out loud, making her group once again to burst into laughter. Shippo hit himself in the head. Sesshomaru only growled, knowing he could not harm his mate-to-be.

"So Fluffy-Chan I wanna get my old pack together, I know Miroku and Sango are no longer human, and I want you to find them again. It has been awhile. After all."

Youko groaned, Miroku and Kagome in the same room... Buddha help them all....

* * *

Dreamer: Been a while huh?..

Youko: They enjoyed the wait....

Dreamer: You think so?

Youko: Nope...sorry....but I did atleast.


	8. Oh woa is me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own randomness...so no suey....My randomness makes me no money..Sadly It would be sooo perfect for me too.

--Info--

Title: Debated

Chapter eight: OH WOA IS ME

AN: I just noticed that after 7 chapters I have 71 reviews which is pretty good I thinks... Even if Maiden has more..XD... Sorry its taken so long to upload.. I had a baby about 6 months ago. Named her Valerie, Valley for short. And everything was all hectic before that blah blah blah.. at least I finally uploaded huh?..XD....

-Kagome-

Kagome giggled, thinking of her old group. Nothing said love like the rubbing of the cursed hand.

"This Seshomaru will find your pack." Seshomaru stated, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, a growl escaping him.

"of course, my little Fluff-a-nater" She replied, her hand stroking his fluff on his shoulder. Youko was just waiting for his mother to die, he had his head buried within his hands.

"This Seshoumaru has something you can stroke, Ka-Go-Me."

"Oh oh oh....." Kagome started jumping up and down. "I just remembered something..."

"Mother...."

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME GET THESE BOYS LAID!!" She practically yelled. "And we gotta work on Hiei.. He's gay... but he don't have good taste..."

Hiei growled before pouncing on Kagome. He was straddling her on the ground, one pissed Inu looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not gay."

"Of course yo are... your just in denial..." Kagome said sweetly grinning p at him as she started wiggling under him. Her cursed hand once again making an entrance upon the fire demons Booty.. "Yummy"

In the blink of an eye, Hiei started growling and he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Before being thrown off of her by the Fluff Master himself.

"Learn your place Forbidden. The woman is this Seshoumaru's."

Kagome just sat on the ground with a dazed look upon her face when Hiei tackled Seshoumaru they started rolling around in the dirt. Kagome saw, her eyes going wide.

"OH WOA IS ME!"

"Momma whats wrong?"

"FIRECRACKER AND FLUFFY ARE GETTING IT ON, AND I AINT!"

"I didn't need to here that momma."

by now Yusuke was rolling around on the ground, tears coming out of his eyes, before getting poked by the ever random Kagome.

"Look ship he's so turned on he's crying....."

She gave Youko a blank look.

"Are all your friends gay son?.. you can tell me...."

--chapter 8 end--

Dreamer: He he

Hiei: WTF?

Seshoumaru : O.o

Youko: why me?


	9. Circus

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own selfish desires.... Long Live PERVERSHnESS!!!!

--Info--

Title: Debated

Chapter 9:

An: Okay guys i'm here with another chapter.. although two of my keys dont work at all I have to cut and paste what letters I need.. soo sorry if its a little stranger than normal or shorter for that matter...

---Kagome---

"Oh well..." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. Pulling out an ipod, she turned it Fluffy and Firecracker fighting, having an orgy, the yong woman grinned over at shippo.

"Mother I don't think that's wise."

She smirked at him trning the volume all the way up. "LETS GO BOYS!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Yusuke.

"Does it matter?.. Sango and Miroku will find me sooner than later." With that She chose her song. Shippo simply ran and hid behind a tree.

"Oh Shit"

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

As her song began she began walking, her hips going side to side as she walked right in the middle of Fluffy and Hiei, a grin thrown in their direction as she lead the grop a song on her lips._  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

She danced back towards them, her fingers grazing Fluffy's chin, trailing down nto his chest. Then in the blink of the eye she was touching Hiei. __

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show  


She rubbed her body against his, his eyes turning red. She moaned in his ear before leaving him and returning to Fluffy.

_  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
_

She pressed her body againsts his then brought her leg up on his side. He was growling.

_  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

She put some distance between her and them before she began spinning around, a smirk on her lips as they both tried to pounce on her. Only for them both to end up with a face full of dirt.__

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

She ran her hands over her front staring at Fluffy and Hiei, teasing them.__

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

They stood p each with a grin on their faces. __

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

She spinning around again, they both jmped at her. Hiei landing on Yusuke. Fluffy landing on top of Shippo who had come out from behind the tree laughing, until he got hit.

"I aint gay hiei! GET OFF!"

"Why do I always get horny dogs landing on me?"__

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus  


Hiei and Fluffy both got up as they once again tried to pounce on the still dancing Kagome, Only to have her dodge once again and them end up in a cold stream.

Kagome switched off her ipod.

"Why are you too playing in the water?.."

They stared at her.

"Is it because Fluffy's otfit is seethrew wet Hiei?"

"I AINT GAY!!!"

"Denial aint just a river in Egypt, FirecrACKER"

Dreamer: Whooo wet FLUFFY :D

Fluffy: How dare you defile me, Onna.. -.-.. (Death glare)

Hiei: I'm NOT GAY!

Kagome: Poor fellas...

Fluffy & Hiei: :F (drooll)

Shippo: Run momma..

Kagome: Review or i'mma get molested... O.O... okay it'll happen anyway.. but review any how :D__


End file.
